Promise
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: You were once warrior from Cyrkensia. Now? Your home lies in ruins and Your hatred for the Nohrians runs deep. All the while, Charlotte wants to leave Nohr and start a new life in Hoshido. Drawn together by fate, you learn that the only path to freedom lies together. But in order to escape, you'll both have to serve Lady Camilla. (Reboot of the original 'Promise' story.)


**I'm sure you guys and girls have read a few of my stories by now, right. Well one is half new and half a successor in its own right. Do any of you remember my Charlotte story, Promise? Well, this reboot of that tale (at least in the beginning) that's going to go in a new direction. Not only that, but it'll become a companion story to A Night with Corrin, too.**

 **It might be a good idea to look at that one if you haven't already. They'll cross over now and again.**

 **Anyway, let's begin! Shall we?**

* * *

 **Promise Me  
**

War – its thunderous quake shakes the very world to its core. In the wake of conflict between two warring kingdoms - Nohr and Hoshido, the common people suffer and die. Prince Ryoma and his sister Corrin want nothing more than to end the bloodshed with as little suffering as they can manage. On the other hand, King Garon desires little else but to sow destruction in his bid for brutal conquest.

This destruction has already cost many people dearly. And you are one of them.

Revenge is all that you desire. It doesn't matter the cost. You crunch through the cold, dead grass underfoot. Your dimmed green eyes pan upward. A mighty stone wall spans out before you, reaching upward toward the clouds. You (A lone warrior) stand tall against the task before you. Your long golden blonde hair flows in the wind. Your tarnished red cloak flutters with every step.

This is it. Your only chance. Nary another option is left upon to you. Combat rages all around. Spears clang against swords. Men and women alike cry out. Magical fireballs whiz back and forth across this wide open battlefield. And here you are. A warrior of neither side, driven by a singular goal.

"The Boarder Wall. This is my opportunity. So long as the soldiers of Nohr don't turn their attention to me I should be alright."

You draw your sword from its sheathe at your hip. A long blade of elegant silver finished with the crest of your family's noble blood - a proud and mighty lion. If you are to risk it all on this day, you'll do it with your father's sword in your hands. Your heart pounds with anticipation. To fight an armed mob is one thing, but to stand in the way of an army is another entirely.

But, even as one man... you'll do what you can. Until your final fleeting moment. Until your last breath. You spare one last glance toward the magically glowing sword within your fingers, its pale light filling you with a sense of resolve and determination.

"This is the only way I'll avenge your memory, milady."

And without another word, you step forth and join the fray. The Nohrian's will pay for all they've done to those you love and cherish. Bitterness fills you to the core. It's your driving force.

Hoshidan samurai strike out against Nohrian knights. Blood and gore surrounds you. Soldiers, wounded like animals, fight for their lives. Screams of horror and cries of confusion get louder and louder the longer you remain here.

"Huh? You're not wearing the colors of Nohr... That makes you fair game."

A woman bars the path ahead of you, cutting off your road to the border wall.

She's fair of complexion and voluptuous of figure. By the grace of the gods, she seems far too delicate to be a soldier amongst these oafish border guards. She eyes you with a wicked (and you dare to think sinister) smirk. Wavy blonde hair pools down the expanse of her broad shoulders. Her many ample curves darn-near spill out of the poor excuse for battle attire she wears - little more than leather and a protective neck collar.

Her demeanour hardens in a second flat, and her snide visage falls into that of cold, icy focus. "I hope that once I slice you up they'll promote me. It's hard enough making a living amongst these stinking brutes in their heavy armor."

You back up several paces – raising your sword in defence. "What's your name? Because I'll only say this once, Nohrian. Stand aside or I'll not hesitate. Woman or no."

"Oooooo," the young lady chuckles - flicking a hand across the pink bow in her hair. "How honourable of you. Let me guess. You're one of those noble sorts, am I right? You look the type with those fancy clothes. Name's Charlotte… not that it'll matter when I'm through with you."

"In that case," you exhale, falling into a combat-ready stance. "Prepare yourself."

"Alright! Let's see you get past this." Charlotte snarls with viperous venom – her defined legs carry her through the mud. And she leaps in for the kill, swinging her deadly axe like an ogre. Anything but ladylike.

 _Damnation,_ you curse silently, knocked back several feet. Charlotte is far stronger than she appears at a glance. A deep breath. A second. A third. You regain your footing and prepare, parrying her mighty swings of the axe with the fuller of your sword. Sparks fly. And in an instant, you're sent sliding across the mud beneath your feet.

"Not bad," Charlotte scoffs, pounding closer with her axe swung overhead. She pauses just short of you, giggling with glee. "It's not very often somebody lasts more than a couple of passes against me. You got a name yourself, stranger?"

"Sirus," you scowl, rushing forth in a renewed flurry of strikes. You turn your blade to the side in an attempt to knock the massive axe from her hands. Using all of the strength at your disposal, you fight to push Charlotte into a deadlock. You'll make her topple, come hell or high-water.

But it isn't long that your legs begin to buckle under the supreme strength of the woman before you. In the heat of the moment, urgency takes hold. Your hands move on instinct. It's the only way you'll be able to adjust your stance under such mighty pushback.

"Nice try," Charlotte mocks you, shoving even harder. She stamps her feet into the ground and screams with feral animosity. "But I'm... not done yet!"

Again you're sent careening back as though you weigh little more than a feather. You have to think of a way to outclass her before fatigue sets in. If you can't do that much then you're as good as dead.

An exhausted pant of breath falls out of your mouth. You edge out of the Nohrian girl's range. She swings her axe with a battle cry, the edge of her weapon barely missing you by more than a second.

"Stay still," Charlotte shouts in frustration, wiping the sweat from her forehead and stomping closer. "I'm getting sick of your ducking and dodging. Fight me like a man!"

That's when an escape route attracts your attention - the treeline to your back. It looks little more than a mass of gnarled, greyed claws from this distance, but it'll serve well enough in helping you catch your breath. There's no way (your knowledge of combat considered) that Charlotte will be able to take swings at you in such an enclosed space.

You bolt, breaking away as Charlotte winds up another attack. "Hey," she barks viciously, following suit. You hear her feet cruching through the leaves - she's hot on your heels, but you keep up the momentum and hide as best you can. Back to a frail, half-collapsed tree trunk, you take a second and inhale sharply.

"Get out here!" Charlotte shouts at the top of her lungs. You catch the sight of her not far from your current hideaway. She's close, but so long as you're careful there's no reason she should see you.

Above all else, you need to think of a plan. Your surroundings don't inspire much in the way of options, granted, but it's better than an open fight, weapon to weapon. This entire place is devoid of life. Shadows stretch outward, their sinister forms seem almost like an illusion to the mind - but they provide good cover if nothing else.

Leaves crunch to your side - a sound you don't pick up on until it's far too late.

"Not so fast." You flinch, freezing to the spot as Charlotte grabs you by the shoulders, shoving you into the ground. She bellows with haughty laughter, puffing out her chest with pride. "You didn't think I'd let you sneak up on me, did you? I swear… men…. That's the oldest trick in the tome. You're not as quiet as you think.

She kicks your sword away, the weapon sliding well out of your reach - stopping short of her discarded axe.

"Now," Charlotte latches onto you, her hands wrapping around your neck. "It's your choice. Surrender to me or I'll break your neck." She warns you, applying pressure beyond anything you can fathom. It's almost impossible to breathe. _Her grip... I-It's too tight!_

The corners of your vision begin to pulsate, fog creeping closer and closer. You struggle against Charlotte, only to feel your arms and legs getting weaker. You thrash, struggling against the odds. _I-It can't end like this... Not yet!_

The ground shakes unforgivingly beneath your feet, forcing Charlotte to release you. You stumble exhaustedly, rubbing the spot where the girl's hands had been. You don't get long to regain your composure. Brittle trees sway and snap as the tremors increase in their seismic shuddering.

"What in the world?" Charlotte grabs the nearest tree she can find in a desperate attempt to stay standing.

And from the blackness of the woodland comes a howl of bloodlust.

A towering masked demon thunders its way into your path, a shower of splinters rain down as it smashes aside the gnarled masses of wood in its way like mere paperweights. Whatever this thing is, a suffocating black aura pours from the hole in its facial visor - its stench strong enough to make you feel sick.

You take this chance (while Charlotte is distracted) to dive across the dirt and snatch up your prized silver sword.

"A Faceless," Charlotte stammers, her eyes of ocean blue shoot wide. "Oh no… this is bad! Really bad…." She scoops up her axe holds it to the ready, turning back to face you with urgency. "We'll have to work together… otherwise it'll pull us apart."

You're not thrilled by the idea. "You want me to work with you, after trying to hack me into a bloody pulp?"

Charlotte's expression fills with fear and urgency. You can see her hands shaking.

"C-C'mon! This is no time for that. We have a bigger problem here."

And loathe as you are to admit it, she's right. "Fine," you concede, gripping your sword tightly between both hands. "We need to be quick. I'll distract the beast and you to get behind it."

"R-Right," Charlotte nods in hasty agreement, trying her best to get around the side of the Faceless. "Keep it busy."

"Okay, Sirus," you exhale, prepared for what waits ahead. "You can do this."

You look over the beast in all of its terrifying glory – a towering ten foot tall behemoth with fists the size of small boulders. It turns its full focus upon you and releases a terrifying, earth-shattering roar, powerful enough to make the ground quake anew.

It's up to you to keep this monster distracted, "Over here!" You twirl your sword and take up a battle ready stance. "I'm the one you're looking for!"

A wail from the Faceless. It lunges at you, arms swinging like windmills. You jump back, skidding across the leafy underfoot. With a growl you take up the offensive and stab the tip of your sword into its arm. The enraged giant becomes feral and furious. Instinct takes over as you duck and weave.

All it takes is a single slip in your footing.

"Unf," you're smacked head on - the Faceless' ungodly fist jars your bones.

A pain beyond the likes of anything you've ever known runs rampant throughout your entire body. The sky snaps into view as you're sent flying, a stabbing pain shoots across your spine. And you crash back down to the ground in a heap of wood and splinters. The impact sends sparks flying inside your head.

* * *

Stars. Twinkling beautifully. The moon stares you back. And there, beside the glow of a soothing orange campfire, you reconnect with the world around you. It feels like you've been trampled. Your coat is missing - there's a bandage across your torso, too.

Confusion lays claim to your thoughts.

"Where am I?"

"I can answer that," you see Charlotte sat at your side, warming her hands against crackling orange embers. She gives you a wink and leans back against a tree stump, giving an exhausted sigh. "You've been out for hours. That massive bastard of a Faceless knocked you flat... but it gave me just enough time to sink my axe into the back of its head. The rest is history."

"That still doesn't answer the question of where I am, Nohrian," you narrow your eyes. Charlotte glares back. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the forest."

"That's because it's not, fool." You lock eyes with that same towering stone wall - the border between Nohr and Hoshido. "I had to treat your injuries, so I brought you here, to this campsite."

You're filled with a sense of dread, "A Nohrian camp? I'm in a Nohrian camp?!"

"Well of course! Idiot. You're lucky to be alive." The blonde fighter shuffles over and sits beside you. "Faceless have torn whole groups of soldiers apart. So... I brought you back here." Charlotte stares into your green eyes, deeply and intently, "But that doesn't mean I don't have questions. I want to know who you are... Why in the name of the Dark Dragon are you dressed in such an expensive red coat? It's velvet, isn't it?"

All part of the reason why you shouldn't be here.

"A long story." You stare into the flames. A defeated sigh escapes despite your best efforts. "I'm the son of a lesser noble house in the Kingdom of Nestra. My full name is Sirus Merantz, and I'm currently on the run with nowhere to go."

Charlotte gaps and covers her mouth. "A lesser noble you say? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have chased you if that were the case."

Her attitude shifts in an instant. No longer is she so brash and abrupt. The smile she wears is bright. She even gets up and presents you with a ladylike bow. "Please forgive my lack of manners, milord. Nestran or no... Perhaps I can be of service to you."

And without a word of warning Charlotte leans close, her ample chest almost spilling out of her bustier.

Something about this whole switch of personality feels out of place, disingenuous, even. You shake your head at the girl's offer.

"You can drop the act. Besides, you proved yourself in my eyes by saving my life. What's not to respect? You defeated that beast single-handed. I'd be dead if it weren't for you, as much as I hate to admit it."

Charlotte looks baffled by your backhanded praise.

"But I don't have a clue what you mean milord. I'm just a simple commoner - curious as to why you wandered into the middle of the battle between Nohr and the Hoshidans."

If Charlotte is this keen to find out, you'll give the answers she's looking for. It's not like it will change your plans, after all.

"I'm sure you're aware. Two weeks prior the small Kingdom of Nestra was attacked on the order of King Garon. A man named Hans the Butcher carried out his instructions. I served as retainer and protector to the crown-princess of Nestra… Lady Safina. When the capital was attacked, Hans hunted her down and slaughtered her. I desire retribution for the innocent blood spilled in my home."

Charlotte's eyes avert from your own. She looks withdrawn. Slightly guilty.

"I'd heard, yes. I worked out the truth of your past when I brought you back here. The emblem upon your coat is quite prominent. That's why I hid it away, along with the money in your pockets."

Charlotte did what?!

"May I ask why you took it, Nohrian?"

"To protect you," Charlotte answers, holding her hands in within her lap. She looks oddly disheartened. "The truth is... I'm looking for someone to help me, too. Between you and I, noble sir," Charlotte brushes her lips against your ear. "I'm no longer happy here in Nohr," she whispers. "For a long time I've wanted a better life for those I love."

"And why," you feel your blood heating as you speak, "Should I help you? There's a bounty on my head. How can I trust you?"

"Because... I have nobody I can turn to. When you're poor all you can hope for is a little extra coin to scrape by." Charlotte's expression softens. Her eyes pool with a sadness you haven't seen thus far. "…I've done some terrible things to put money on the table for my dear mother. I even wanted to get into the royal guard. It was my hope to marry well. But noble men don't want a brute like me."

Charlotte links her arms with yours - sincere and delicate. "I'll keep your secret and help you escape, so long as you take me with you."

"Take you where?"

"Hoshido, milord. If you take me to Hoshido then I'll do whatever you ask. I'll be your bodyguard. I-I'll give you whatever you want."

 _There's no way Charlotte is serious._ Is she? It's strange, but there's a difference in her tone when compared to before. It appears so deep and compassionate. Not at all false like her earlier attempts. You find yourself (despite your better judgement) curious.

"How do you expect me to do that, exactly? Unless you haven't noticed, I'm stuck here. I can't travel in the dark. Once the sun rises the guards will discover me and I'll likely be dragged away in chains."

"It's simple," Charlotte smirks; prideful, "Pledge false allegiance to Nohr. Serve in our ranks against Princess Corrin and her siblings. And when the time is right we'll slip away and join their side. A good idea, no?"

"You want me to-" Every fibre of your being rages against such a plan... but you don't have much in the way of options. You're trapped, either by fate or simple bad luck. The Nohrian's murdered your princess and burned your home to ashes.

Recalling the hell from which you escaped turns your anger to fear, but what choice do you have?

You hold your hand out to Charlotte. "Can I believe in you? My faith has been tested time and again. And I'm beyond tired of losing those I care about."

"Completely," Charlotte takes your hand into hers, linking your fingers together in a tight knot. "Once we're free from Nohr I'll pledge my life to you. That is a promise, Sirus. I'll stay beside you, faithfully."

You don't want Charlotte's life. No. What you want is her trust, but her pledge is enough. "Then we're bound, Charlotte. We'll escape Nohr together. So long as you keep your word."

"Of course, milord."

Charlotte leans against your shoulder, but you're quick to break away from her and regain some personal space. You've seen what these Nohrian's can do. Your trust is something Charlotte will have to gain over time.

But for now? There's hope. Hope to escape from this place. And (if luck is on your side) you might cross paths with Hans again.

One way or another, you'll seek justice for those you've lost.

Nestra burns. But the man who did it will suffer in the end.

You'll make sure of that.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Another day and another chapter? Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? I'd love to see your feedback and find out what you thought. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem. And I'll see you in the next chapter.  
**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
